


high for this

by holographiczarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Harry rides Zayn, M/M, Sex, Smoking and Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiczarry/pseuds/holographiczarry
Summary: Harry rides Zayn in his hotel room after they smoke a joint





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off of the song 'High For This' by The Weeknd.

He was pacing back and fourth in the hotel room, chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Zayn sent him off to the room while he played the last round of FIFA with Louis and now he was just waiting, already half hard in his jeans. 

It takes ten more minutes before he finally hears it; the room card entering the slot followed by a beeping noise and then in comes strutting Zayn. He looks just as good as ever. 

"Finally." Harry mutters, practically jumping on him. He wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his neck, placing a trail of sloppy kisses.

Zayn laughs and places his hands on Harry's hips to steady him, "Only made you wait fifteen minutes, you missed me that much?" 

"It was twenty." Harry mutters and ruts against Zayn's thigh. 

Zayn walks them over to the couch and sits down, Harry immediately straddling him. "Wanna ride you." He whimpers, making Zayn let out a low groan.

"Lets smoke first babe." Zayn says making Harry pout. 

"But I wanna ride you already." 

Zayn laughs into Harry's neck and then places a couple kisses. "Smoking will make the experience better though.. please baby?"

Harry rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath "Fine."

Zayn smiles and shifts Harry's body a little so he can pull the already rolled joint out of his pocket as well as his lighter. He puts one end in between his lips and then lights the other end, quickly inhaling. 

Harry watches as Zayn tips his head back and exhales, the smoke traveling towards the ceiling. It's always a turn on watching Zayn smoke, everything he does is so sexy. 

"Your turn." Zayn says, looking at Harry with a loose smile. Harry can tell that it's already hitting Zayn by the way his body has loosened up and his eyes are slightly droopy. 

He sits patiently in Zayn's lap, watching as he takes one more hit before guiding the joint in between Harry's lips. He lights it for the younger boy and watches as Harry sucks in just like Zayn taught him to. 

He coughs out as soon as he does, his lungs not being as strong as Zayn's are. He's still quite new to this but he's gotten better over the last few months. 

"You okay babe?" Zayn asks, watching as Harry has a coughing fit into his fist. He rubs soothingly down Harry's back until the younger boy gathers himself and stops coughing. 

"M'fine." Harry says, immediately feeling lighter. Zayn kisses his cheek and then takes another hit. It amazes Harry how well he does it and how strong his lungs have became. He aspires to be able to smoke without having a coughing fit one day. Louis still makes fun of him for his weak lungs. 

"C'mere." Zayn says, putting his finger under Harry's chin and guiding his mouth towards his own. "Open up." 

Harry opens his mouth and feels as Zayn exhales the smoke into his mouth, their lips slightly grazing each other's. 

Harry loves this. He loves when Zayn shotguns him because it never ends in a coughing fit. 

Shot-gunning always leads to making out and that's also what Harry loves about it.

He grinds his body into Zayn's just as Zayn sticks his tongue in his mouth. Zayn's lips are soft and plush and his mouth tastes so good. 

The feeling of their tongues swirling together is a feeling that he'll never forget, no matter what.

He feels as Zayn's fingers creep under his top and caress his skin, creating goosebumps after every touch. This makes him hot and he feels like his body has been set on fire. 

"Clothes. Off." He says into Zayn's mouth making the older boy nod and pull Harry's top off and then taking his own off as well. Harry stares at his tatted chest in hunger, he hadn't seen Zayn's new tattoo up close yet. 

Zayn taps Harry's bum, indicating for him to sit up so they can take their jeans off which is what they both do followed by their boxers. 

"Still wanna ride me babe?" Zayn asks, watching as Harry grabs the bottle of lube from his bag. Harry nods, biting his lip "And I don't wanna use a condom this time." 

"Fuck.. are you sure?" Zayn pants, watching as Harry walks back over to him and straddles his waist again.

"Positive." Harry whispers, opening the cap of the lube bottle and pouring some on his hand. He reaches behind himself and grabs Zayn's dick, smearing the lube all over it. Zayn hisses immediately at the touch and throws his head back. He grips Harry's hips tightly as Harry continues to pump him, sure to leave finger marks behind. 

"Fuck.. stop Haz.. you're gonna make me come before you even ride me." Zayn grits out, watching a smirk grow on Harry's lips. 

He watches as Harry lets go of his dick and smears the extra lube on his other fingers then reaches behind to open himself up, sticking two fingers in. Zayn bites his lip, watching as Harry rides his own two fingers and he swears he can come just from this. 

Harry's cheeks are bright pink and his lips are bitten red and he's panting uncontrollably after riding his own two fingers for a minute. "Want you now." He pants, opening his eyes to look at Zayn. 

Zayn nods, "Yeah.. fuck." 

He grabs Harry's wrist to remove the boy's fingers and then slowly caresses his puckering hole making Harry let out a low moan. 

"Hurry Z.." 

Zayn pumps a finger in and Harry rides it for a few seconds but pouts when it doesn't fill him up enough. "Want your dick Zayn.. please." 

Zayn laughs with a nod and pulls his finger out. He grabs his dick and lines it up with Harry's hole, watching how impatient the younger boy looks. "C'mon." Harry says, with pinched brows. 

Before he can say another word, Zayn pushes in, sucking in a breath as he pumps deep into the boy. He watches as Harry's mouth falls open at the feeling of Zayn stretching him open. 

"You okay?" Zayn asks when he finally bottoms out, holding Harry's hips firmly in place. The younger boy nods and begins to grind his hips making Zayn let out a low moan. 

"C'mon Z. Move. Faster." Harry whimpers and Zayn takes that as an invitation to go hard. 

He tightly grips the boy's hips and pumps in and out as fast as he can, sure to be hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Harry moans out, gripping onto Zayn's shoulders. 

He bites down on his lip to keep from coming already, wanting to keep going for as long as he can. 

"Don't know how long I can keep going babe." Zayn moans out, continuing to thrust at a rapidly fast pace. Harry groans, "Me neither, you feel so fucking good Z." 

Zayn wraps his arms around Harry's waist to pull him closer and thrust up at a slightly different angle than before. Harry whimpers at the new angle and tries to grind down in time with Zayn's thrusts. 

Zayn reaches between their bodies and wraps a hand around Harry's dick, pumping him. Harry immediately moans out and throws his head back, "M'gonna come Zayn." 

"Do it babe, let go." Zayn says, feeling his own orgasm coming up. 

It takes a few more pumps from Zayn's hand and a few hits to his prostrate until he's finally coming all over Zayn's fist and stomach. He pants and tries to catch his breath, slumping against the older boy and breathing into his neck. He continues to lazily ride Zayn's dick. 

"Sorry." Harry mumbles and sits up, "Lets finish you off."

Zayn laughs, "It's okay baby, catch your breath." 

"Just fuck me. It's okay." Harry says and Zayn nods before picking up his pace again. He goes hard, thrusting up into the younger boy like his life depended on it. After a few more thrusts, he feels that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and he knows he's about to come.

"Fuck me harder. C'mon." Harry moans into Zayn's neck, working him up even more. 

He groans when Harry clenches around him, instantly pushing him over the edge. He grips onto his hips and thrusts up a few more times as he comes inside the younger boy. 

"Fuck you feel so good." Zayn pants as he finishes up, coming down from his high. 

Harry sits up and pulls back to look at the older boy, "Shit, I can feel your come in me." 

"Yeah?" Zayn pants with a smirk and slumps against the couch. Harry nods "I love it." 

"I know you do. You're a filthy fuck." Zayn says and Harry pouts, "Heyyyy." 

"I'm kidding babe, c'mere." He grabs him and pulls him against his chest, cringing when he feels Harry's sticky come rub into his skin. 

"We needa wash up." Zayn groans and pulls out of the younger boy making him whimper. 

Harry stands up and leads the way to the bathroom, feeling Zayn's come running down his thigh. "Oh shit." 

He hurriedly runs into the shower and turns the water on, jumping when the cold water hits his back. Zayn laughs and shakes his head, "Idiot." 

Harry scoffs, "Shut up and get in." 

"Is the water warm enough?" Zayn asks, and Harry nods, moving to stand under the shower head. He lets out a relieved sigh, "It feels really good." 

Zayn gets in behind him and wraps his arms around the younger boy's waist. "You down for round two?" 

Harry looks over at him with a smirk, "You just read my mind."


End file.
